El amor es muy complicado
by Harumi 1303
Summary: Dawn está confundida, no tiene experiencia en el amor y cree que lo está sintiendo, mientras que, Ash ,está pensando en su chica ideal, será Misty? May? o Dawn? Si quieren saber más entren y lean


Capítulos: 1

Pareja: Ash K. /Satoshi y Dawn/Hikari

Advertencia: estos personajes no me pertenecen, ojalá sí, pero no, sólo son usados para crear historias de m entretenimiento

El amor es muy complicado

Era una noche estrellada, sumamente hermosa. En un lago se podía ver el reflejo de miles estrellas, con la luna llena reflejada. Pero una joven coordinadora opacaba todo eso, con su cabello azulado completamente suelto, y sus ojos, esos ojos que tenían el poder de enamorar a primera vista, su piel tan suave al tacto, y una dulce expresión de inocencia que abarcaba su rostro la hacían una de las chicas más lindas que hayan existido, su nombre, Dawn. Aproximadamente eran las 11:00 p.m. por una razón no podía dormir, la razón no era nada más y nada menos que un entrenador de cabellos azabaches llamado Ash. Ese entrenador que decidió acompañar, ese entrenador tan determinado, ese entrenador tan guapo, ese entrenador que la tenía tan confundida

_pronto me volverás loca Ash_ se dijo para sí la chica

No sabía qué era esa extraña sensación, tenía demasiadas preguntas y nadie que la ayudara a responderlas. Al fin y al cabo no tenía nada de experiencia

Desde hace unos días actuaba muy "extraño" su corazón se aceleraba cuando él estaba cerca, cuando él le hablaba, cuando él la miraba, le sonreía. Últimamente su mundo giraba en torno a Ash

Tal vez, podría ser amor. Esa frase apareció de la nada en su cabeza. ¿Amor? Había leído unos cuantos libros acerca de romances, y siempre deseó tener su primer amor, su primer beso, su "príncipe", jamás lo había tenido

Podrá ser que al fin llegó su oportunidad. Pero ¿y si el sentimiento no es mutuo? Solo quedarían peor, nada volvería a ser como antes

_Ya veo por qué el amor es tan complicado_ comentó Dawn

_ ¿Dawn?_ preguntó el causante de sus problemas… Ash

_Ash_ pronunció muy sonrojada_ ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?_

_no puedo dormir_ respondió el entrenador_ ¿y tú?

_tampoco puedo_ pronunció la oji-celeste

Por su lado, Ash estaba impresionado con la belleza de Dawn, la luna le daba un brillo a sus ojos, su sonrisa, ella solo traía un short azul y una tirantera verde. Frente al lago, con el pelo suelto, sonriendo, mirando la luna, era una imagen que él nunca olvidaría. Lentamente se fue acercando hasta sentarse junto a ella

Dawn le estaba mirando, esa mirada que tenía él, era única, llena de determinación, iniciativa, con un brillo de nunca rendirse, esa era una de las cosas que más le gustaba de él. Espera, ¿pensó "gustaba"? Sí, lo hizo, definitivamente estaba enamorada de él

_Ash, ¿crees que deba aceptar?_ cuestionó Dawn

_ ¿Qué?_ interrogó él

_Una propuesta_ dijo sonrojada levemente_ Kenny se me declaró

Otra razón por la cual estaba confundida, para ella, él solo fue un amigo. Ahora nada iba a ser igual, ella no sentía nada por Kenny, en cambio con Ash… no eso ahora no importa, tiene que concentrarse en la respuesta

_ ¿Qué?_ volvió a preguntar celoso, aunque Dawn no lo notó

_Kenny quiere que sea su novia_ aclaró ella

_maldito_ susurró

_ ¿Qué hago? Para mí él es sólo un amigo_

_dile que no_

_pero_

_Dawn, cambiemos de tema_ interrumpió Ash

_ ¿te has enamorado alguna vez Ash?_ preguntó la coordinadora de Sinnoh

Dawn esperaba un tanto ansiosa la respuesta, porque, incluso, él ya podía estar enamorado y no sería bueno que se formara falsas esperanzas.

Mientras, Ash meditaba un poco la respuesta, el amor siempre fue muy complicado para él, podía parecer inmaduro, pero no lo era del todo

_sí_ respondió _estoy locamente enamorado_

Eso dolió, pensó ella.

_ ¿y tú?_ ahora preguntó el entrenador

Esa pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, no sabía que fuera tan maduro (y directo) en esos temas, o que hablara con tanta naturalidad de eso, por supuesto que él ya había tenido experiencia, al menos con May. Dawn siempre se había llevado muy bien con May, May le decía que estaba saliendo con su novio Drew, un tipo demasiado arrogante para el gusto de Dawn. Se está desviando del tema, ¿ahora qué le contestaré? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

_sí_ por fin respondió

_ ¿de quién?_ preguntó con curiosidad y celos a punto de explotar

Los colores se le subieron a la cabeza, no sabía qué responderle, era muy difícil tener al chico que apenas descubriste que te gusta a unos centímetros de tu cara, bajo la luna, los dos solos, hablando sobre amor

_de alguien_ respondió la peli-azul

_ ¿de quién?_ cuestionó de nuevo

_alguien, un chico_ contestó con un gran sonrojo en sus mejillas

_a poco_ dijo un sarcástico Ash

_ ¿de quién te enamoraste tú? _ agregó un tanto triste ella

_de una chica_ comentó con simpleza

_ dime su nombre_ definió Dawn

_te la describiré_ accedió de un modo Ash_ es hermosa, amable, siempre ha estado ahí para mí, me ha apoyado y animado cuando lo necesito, no sé qué haría sin ella_

Dawn sabía quién era, era Misty, ella siempre lo apoyó, sabía que era ella, porque Brock y Ash siempre en la hora de comer le contaban sobre sus aventuras con ella, cómo los ayudo, cómo le va en el gimnasio, Ash estaba enamorado de Misty. La vez que habló con May en persona, hubo una advertencia de por medio

FLASHBACK

Estaban las dos sentadas en la cafetería del CP (centro pokémon) mientras que los chicos estaban dormidos, ellas charlaban amenamente

May era una chica muy decidida y muy bonita la admiraba en un modo, y la descripción que daba de su mayor rival Drew, era muy graciosa, y por lo que le había contado le daría un golpe monumental a su ego

_ ¿te gusta Ash?_ cuestionó de repente May

Dawn medio se atragantó con su bebida, nunca había pensado en Ash como novio o algo parecido, bueno Lyra le había metido unas cuantas ideas, pero nada más

_y-yo no he pe-pensado en eso_ dijo muy sonrojada la coordinadora

_pero, yo sé que muy adentros te gusta_ comentó con una gran sonrisa_ te deseo lo mejor_

_ ¿a ti también te gusta?_ interrogó Dawn

_no, para nada_ explicó ella_ pero, ten cuidado con Misty

¿De dónde me suena ese nombre? Se decía Dawn, creía haberlo escuchado antes pero no sabía

_ ¿Quién es?_ se interesó la peli-azul

_fue la primera chica que acompañó a Ash, una vez me dijo que no me metiera con su Ash o terminaría respirando por un tubo, así que cuídate Dawn. Pero si sirve de algo te apoyaré_ dijo May

Ya lo recordó, del anzuelo, esa monita un poco deforme era una réplica "mini" de la real

FIN DE FLASHBACK

_Misty_ susurró la coordinadora

_ ¿eh?_ no escuchó el de cabello azabache

_te enamoraste de Misty ¿verdad?_ concluyó la chica

_ ¿yo? No, no acertaste, prueba de nuevo_ la retó

No podía ser cierto, se había enamorado de May ¿o de Zoey? No puede ser, había demasiadas chicas y muy poco tiempo

_ ¿de quién?_ dijo un poco deprimida

_te digo si tú me dices_ concluyó él

Él estaba demasiado celoso para controlar lo que hacía, ella estaba enamorada de un chico, tenía que ser broma, ¿de Conway? ¿Paul? No él no ¿Brock? ¿Kenny? Eran muchos chicos, demasiados, y no iba a dejar que SU Dawn se fuera con ellos, y menos con Paul

_te pregunté primero_ accedió de un modo

_ ¿y si lo hacemos al mismo tiempo?_ sugirió el azabache

Dawn hizo señas con sus dedos

En la mente de ambos solo se concentraba en los dedos de la chica, 1…2…

_de ti_ contestaron ambos un tanto sonrojados

Ash se fue acercando al rostro de ella, que sólo permanecía en shock por la declaración. Hasta que estaba a milímetros de esos labios que ansiaba probar desde hace mucho, se acercó un poco más y…

Dawn seguía con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, pero los fue cerrando poco a poco cuando sintió unos labios sobre los de ella. Un beso dulce y lindo, en pocas palabras. Ese era su primer beso, el primer beso de ambos, besándose bajo la luz de la luna, a la orilla de un lago. Nunca lo olvidaría

_me gustas Dawn_ concluyó decidido_ ¿quieres ser mi novia?

_sí Ash_ contestó dándole un beso en los labios

_te quiero_

_y yo a ti_

Ahora no le importaba si Misty la matara al siguiente día, porque sabía que Ash la protegería, ahora era su Ash

Mientras que Ash disfrutaba de esa noche estrellada junto a su Dawn

_¡por fin!_ comentó una voz detrás de ellos_ se habían tardado demasiado_

_ ¡Brock!_ exclamaron los ahora novios

_ se tardaron un montón tortolitos, veo que por fin te hiciste hombre_ abrazando a Ash

_suéltame_ pronunció un casi asfixiado Ash

_pero yo no tengo novia_ poniéndose en posición fetal, en una esquina, todo depre

_volvamos al campamento_ sugirió Dawn

_por cierto, pikachu dejo tu carpa extra crujiente_ argumentó Brock

_ ¿Qué?_ dijo Dawn

_duerme conmigo_ accedió el entrenador

_¡Ash!_ dijeron ambos para después darle un zape al susodicho

_no sean pervertidos, con ropa, sólo abrazados_ explicó el golpeado

_bien, gracias_ agradeció la chica

_ ahora tenemos que volver porque nos dará un resfriado si seguimos aquí_ ordenó el mayor

_bien_ dijeron los dos

Y así fue como comenzó el romance de esos dos jóvenes, un entrenador de pueblo paleta, un tanto inmaduro y una coordinadora de pueblo hojas gemelas. Eran de diferentes regiones, diferentes estilos de batalla, diferente pensamiento, diferente ocupación, pero los opuestos se atraen ¿no?

Aunque sean un tanto diferentes compartirán un mismo futuro, un mismo destino


End file.
